San Valentin
by Ranma84
Summary: El primer San Valentin de Ranma y Akane como pareja oficialmente


**Chocolate de San Valentín.**

Faltan pocas horas para San Valentín

Akane estaba preparando unos chocolates, quería que fuesen especial, porque hoy será la primera vez que lo celebrara con Ranma como pareja, estaba contenta había gastado mucho dinero comprando todo para preparar los chocolates, pensaba hacer muchos hasta que le quede uno decente.

Primer Intento

Akane derritió el chocolate y comenzó a trabajar duramente, no quería detenerse, puso mucha dedicación en el asunto, literalmente, se esforzó, pero quedaron sumamente amargos, tan amargos que al probarlos sintió ganas de vomitar.

Segundo intento.

Ahora Akane decidió hacer algo mas simple en los chocolates, pero al terminar y probarlos sintió que casi se parte un diente, sabia a pura canela con melón, y algo a guineo, pero pudo notar que sabía a mucha sal.

Tercer intento.

Respirando profundamente volvió hacer chocolate, pero al probarlo sintió cascara de huevo, mayonesa, algo de alcohol, y mermelada con salsa de tomate, no sabia como es que se había metido todo eso si era un simple chocolate, gritaba al cielo que como era posible que tal desgracia le pase a ella.

Cuarto intento

-No hay- (no pregunten pero no hubo un cuarto intento sino que salto al quinto)

-Quinto intento-

Akane se sereno, aria un verdadero chocolate digno de por lo menos comerse sin pensar en morir, intento hacer muy atenta probaba cada producto antes de meterlo en el conjunto de masa que estaba haciendo, fue muy detallista probada mas de una ves antes de delicadamente meterlo en la masa, revisaba cada asunto cuatro veces, cuando lo metió en el horno quería hacer las cosas bien probaba la masa y estaba bien solo faltaba meterla al horno y prender vio que faltaba pocas horas para amanecer ya era san Valentín y al meterla en el horno encendido, decidió acostarse un momento y cerro sus ojos, cuando abrió pudo darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida ya veía el sol y al ver el horno vio salir humo.

Corrió al horno maldijo al destino y al abrirlo vio el chocolate requemado su pastel de chocolate estaba negro como el hollín se había quemado, no fue la típica quemada no esta fue monumental eso era carbón literalmente la pobre sintió ganas de llorar tenia que comprar un chocolate aunque sea uno pequeño no podía llegar san Valentín y sin chocolate, no este, era su primer san Valentín corrió a su cuarto busco sus ahorros al sacarlos casi se sienta a llorar, apenas si tenia lo suficiente como para comprar un bombón de los baratos.

Se había gastado todo sus ahorros en los ingredientes que no sirvieron, pedirle a Nabiki no era una opción no tenia con que pagarle después, pensó en su padre, no era una opción no había plata, tendría que salir a comprar un chocolate y buscar mucho para comprar un medio decente si es que se podía ya que apenas si tenia para comprar un pequeño caramelo.

Salió corriendo no podía dejar que Ranma se entere, tal ves si podía pedir un chocolate fiado en la tienda pero no, no podía era demasiado para ella pedir eso le daría vergüenza, solo le pide dinero a su familia y a Ranma cuando le queda algo, logro entrar buscaba chocolate pero era imposible alcanzar algo , había muchas mujeres peleando por el mejor chocolate era peor que una barata de ropa pensaba la joven. Pero todo eran precios muy caros cuando vio un pequeño chocolate uno pequeño diminuto y ese tenía el precio justo el que tenía sin pensarlo bien lo compro.

Salió de la tienda triste, compro un mini chocolate, estaba que le partía el alma, pensaba que ese mini chocolate era insignificante algo ridículo algo tonto, algo que va no importa era todo.

Al llegar a casa Akane ingreso Kasumi preparaba el te para el desayuno en eso alcanza ver unas cajas de chocolate.

Vio un enorme corazón ese tenia puesta la marca de Shampoo, vio uno en forma de oso tenia puesta el nombre de Ukyo, cerca de ese vio un chocolate con forma de castillo y unos mini caballos era el mas grande de todo tenia escrito Kodachi, pensó para si misma que no sirvió mucho la declaración de Ranma después del regalo que le dio a ella el año pasado, y cerca de allí vio unos 10 corazones de chocolates mas pequeños, tenía escritos nombres como Sakura, Ahome, Kagome, Kikyo, Kaoru, admiradora secreta, etc, no solo se sintió mal, derrotada y miserable, ahora resulta que no solo es el más pequeño de esas tres sino de otras admiradoras,

Soltó su chocolate al piso, sin ver que alguien detuvo ese chocolate en su caída.

Unas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Akane.

-Que tienes Akane- Fue Ranma llamándola

Inmediatamente se limpió no quería que Ranma la vea llorar –Nada Ranma, solo estoy contenta al ver que te trajeran tantos chocolates-

-Ah no me di cuenta, Akane, me imagino que este es el tuyo- enseñándole el chocolate que el ágilmente rescato antes de su caída, Ranma no era tan tonto como parece al levantarse pudo ver el desastre de la cocina había ahí mas chocolate que en una repostería sabia claramente que a su prometida o novia como deseen llamarse ya que aun no decidieron si serian novios, prometidos, o esposos ya que viven en la misma casa se lo gasto todo allí la conocía muy bien, su corazón era tan grande que no sabe aun como pudo ella fijarse en el.

Akane al verse descubierta dio una vuelta no quería que la vea, esta triste y algo deprimida por este terrible asunto, ya que ellos comenzaron aceptando sus sentimientos el día blanco y Ranma le dio un hermoso Kanzashi que la mama de Ranma debía dársela a la chica que el escoja como su futura esposa, ella lloro de felicidad el la había escogido, no por el compromiso de sus padres sino por decisión de el y eso le enamoro a un mas y ella en compensación le dio el chocolate mas barato pequeño que se pudo encontrar.

-Gracias Akane, es el mejor chocolate que me han dado-

-No mientras, el de Shampoo se ve mas rico, el de Kodachi mas elegante, el de Ukyo se ve mas casero y debe saber muy bien y apuesto que tus otras admiradoras deben haber echo un buen esfuerzo-

-Quieres probar que este chocolate es el mejor-

-Ni siquiera lo prepare yo para decir que es el mejor chocolate- Akane puso sus puños en su cintura estaba comenzando a molestarse pasando de la decepción al enojo rápidamente, pensando que era una broma de mal gusto o algún intento tonto de animarla.

-Demuéstrame que es el mejor chocolate-

Ranma toma de la mano a Akane, -Ranma a donde me llevas- mientras la jalaba a la parte superior de la casa –solo sígueme- en eso ingresa al cuarto de Akane detrás de el la pobre al ingresar pone seguro a la puerta.

-No deseo molestias, ahora te demostrare que este es el mejor dulce-

Akane respira hondo quería entender como le demostraría que ese tonto chocolate era el mejor chocolate recibido y Ranma parecía que quería demostrarle que no solo era el de la casa sino de toda Nerima o de todo el Japón.

Ranma procede a abrirlo delicadamente casi como si estuviera abriendo el más apreciado de los tesoros.

Una ves echo esto Ranma logra usando un poco de fuerza hacer unos pequeños pedacitos de chocolate, y lo coloca en la mesita de estudio y toma con sus dedos un poco.

-Abre tu boca, pero no te lo tragues solo ten el chocolate en tu boca y cerca de tus labios-

-Ranma que estas jugando solo tiene que comértelo y ya, y no entiendo porque me lo das a mi-

-Solo hazlo-

-Está bien- sin entender en que esta jugando Ranma pero ya que es San Valentín y resulto ser la peor novia, prometida del mundo aun no sabía como mismo catalogar su extraña relación.

Akane procedió hacerlo, metió en su boca ese poco chocolate no tenia nada de especial había probado mejores en cualquier lado, se derritió fácilmente en su boca pero en un instante sintió la boca de Ranma en su boca era algo nuevo, era una mescla algo rara pero deliciosamente la boca de Ranma con el chocolate en su boca y como Ranma con su lengua se le estaba llevando cada gramo de chocolate , como Ranma le chupaba la lengua, el labio superior, y el inferior como Ranma le mordía delicadamente su labio, era la primera ves que sentía esto su mente salió disparada al infinito, estaba segura que no había tomado una sola gota de alcohol pero juraría que estaba embriagada.

-Me gusto el chocolate, Akane tenemos este poco mas, quiero sacarle el jugo a tu chocolate- Ranma aproxima sus labios a la oreja de Akane, y le dice suavemente –Es que es chocolate con sabor a Akane que mas puedo pedir- Ranma coloca un poco mas de chocolate en los labios de Akane y comienza a besarla nuevamente Ranma ahora era mas atrevido con su labios comenzó a literalmente a devorar la boca de Akane Ranma introdujo su lengua a lo mas profundo de Akane mientras reclamaba cada punto de la boca de Akane y ella se entregaba a este nuevo placer las manos de Ranma abrasaban el pequeño cuerpo de Akane y la acariciaban toda su espalda mientras comenzaban a pasear por la cintura de Akane debajo de su blusa y comenzó a bajar su mano tocando su trasero y su piernas ya que llevaba un pequeño short la pobre sintió llegar a una estaxis nuevas cuando sintió que se le acabo el chocolate de en su boca.

Ranma se retiro un poco de la boca de Akane.

-Ves te dije que tus chocolates fueron los mejores-.

Para la joven maldijo no haber traído mas chocolate para continuar en este estaxis.

Fin

Que les pareció amigos.


End file.
